Signs and Portents
Overview Summary #Take Koss and meet Emissary Dajmir in Zehlon Reach. #Find and speak with Melonni. #Travel with Melonni to meet Kormir. #Examine the Inscribed Wall. #See Digmaster Gatah for your reward. Obtained from :Emissary Dajmir in The Astralarium Requirements :Nightfall Character :The Honorable General :Koss is required in the party Reward :*1,500 XP :*125 Gold :*15 Sunspear Promotion Points :*Melonni joins your party Dialogue :"Thank you for helping Kourna. One of Warmarshal Varesh's generals, Kahyet, has asked me to speak with the Order of the Sky regarding a celestial event she calls Nightfall. General Morgahn whom you've met, doesn't seem to like the idea. But more importantly, someone ELSE has been asking the Order about Nightfall. You'd be doing me and the generals a great favor if you'd investigate this. Meet me in Zehlon Reach and I shall tell you more. And you better bring your friend Koss with you; the plants in this area have been especially aggressive lately." ::Accept: "I'd like to find out more myself. I will see you there." ::Reject: "I gotta see a guy about a thing..." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Emissary Dajmir) :"Great, you brought Koss with you. The "someone else" asking about Nightfall is a young Kournan rabble rouser named Melonni. I didn't want to mention her name before because General Kahyet has agents everywhere. She's a bright, dedicated young woman, but I think she's involved in something else more powerful than she realizes. Koss knows her. Locate her, and find out why she's asking about Nightfall." Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Melonni: "Hey! Over here! Kormir sent me. It's urgent!" :Koss: "Melonni! It's always a pleasure to see that scythe, darlin'" :Melonni: "Don't start, Koss! This is serious. Varesh Ossa's generals are asking questions about Nightfall. Kormir has found something connected with it. I will take you to her." Intermediate Dialogue 3 (Melonni) :"Oh, thank the gods I found you! Something terrible has happened! You need to follow me now! Kormir is waiting." ::Player response: "Just a moment, Melonni. I need a word with Koss." Cinematic Dialogue 1 :': "What do you know about this Melonni?" :Koss: "Melonni? Known her since we were bith children in Kourna." :': "You're from Kourna?" :Koss: "Yes, the Estates north of Gandara. Melonni is from Ronjok, a small village to the west." :Koss: "She's a sweet girl, but always thinks she's right." :Melonni: "I also have very good ears." :Koss: "Melonni! I didn't see you there!" :Melonni: "Observant as always, Koss. I'm glad you're both here. I believe the Warmarshal is up to something." :Koss: "Warmarshal Varesh? I doubt that." :Melonni: "Don't you find it odd that she came in person for a simple trade mission? With her generals?" :Koss: "So Varesh is a hands-on leader. I think you're jumping to conclusions." :Melonni: "I think you're not thinking at all!" :': "Ah, I see you two do know each other." :Melonni: "My apologies. Though with Koss at your side, you'll need real help." :Koss: "And if Melonni is advising you, you'll need me more than ever!" Intermediate Dialogue 4 :Melonni: "Kormir! I brought them as fast as I could." :Kormir: "Thank the gods! Take a look at this and tell me what you think of it." Intermediate Dialogue 5 (Inscibed Wall) :"The wall is glowing, as if infused with knowledge. It makes your head hurt. It's like looking into a nightmare." ::Player response: "Take a closer look." :"Are you ready to examine it closer?" ::Accept: "We are ready." ::Reject: "We are not ready yet." Cinematic Dialogue 2 :Melonni: "This looks bad." :': "It's just some old inscriptions." :Melonni: "I hate not knowing what they say." :Kormir: "These come from earlier times, from before the Scarab Plague. A scholar could decipher them." :Melonni: "I don't know any scholars that would want to come out here." :Kormir: "You would be surprised." :Melonni: "What's that?" :Kormir: "It's one of the excavation workers." :': ''"Yes, but look at him." :'''Melonni: "I would like to change my opinion to: "This looks very bad."" Reward Dialogue :"That digger you found was the last one to die! They're all dead! The entire excavation team! Cut down in their prime, covered with these strange runes! Kormir promised us protection, but no one was prepared for this! Then ANOTHER group of diggers stormed through here, heavily-armed. I'd never seen before, but they seemed to know where they were going. :You have to go after them. Kormir is waiting for you. Take this. You'll need it!" Followup :Jokanur Diggings (mission) Walkthrough Head outside the Astralarium to find Dajmir (1). From there, go west to the river then cross it and go to point (2). You'll meet up with Melonni and a cutscene will play. Continue along until just outside Jokanur Diggings. There, you will see an Inscribed Wall (3). Examine it (by "talking" to it) to see another cutscene, which will end by teleporting the party into Jokanur Diggings to conclude the quest. You may now do the mission here by talking with Digmaster Gatah. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Sunspear points